Bloody Birthday
by Azkadellio
Summary: Part 2 of 3, sequel to 'Bloody Valentine's'. After catching Trina murder someone, Tori and Jade think Trina listened to them and stayed away, not seeing the eldest Vega daughter since the woods. But, Tori is proven wrong, when she's awoken by a weight on her chest and her hands cuffed to her bed. Rated M for character death, swearing, violence, and a scene of taboo early on.


**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place a few weeks after part one ended, and we'll find out why Trina acted the way she did.**

 **And thanks to** _ **Metatron85**_ **for your review and telling me you liked the change for Trina. Hope you still like how I made her by the end of this chapter.**

 **Warning: The beginning gets the 'M' rating for taboo subject matter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

I wake up earlier than usual, evident by my alarm not going off yet, to the feeling of someone on top of me and a large breast placed over my mouth. "I like waking up this way." I mumble into the breast, taking the nipple into my mouth and biting the nipple. "When did you take your piercing out?" I ask, noticing the lack of a piercing in Jade's breast.

"I never had them pierced." I hear above me, not recognizing the voice.

"Wait, what?" I ask, trying to push the body off of me, failing when I notice my hands are bound to my bed. "What the hell?" I ask, struggling to free my hands.

"Relax, Tori." I hear the woman say before the lamp on my bedside table turns on, illuminating the person on top of me. "You'll love it, trust me." Trina says, bending down until her face in right above mine.

"TRINA?! What the hell? Where's Jade?" I ask, trying to buck her off of me.

"Relax. I drugged her drink last night and she's sleeping in my room." Trina says in a soothing voice. "Now relax and enjoy it." She says, moving up until her breast is again above my mouth.

"Fuck you, Trina." I say, biting the skin above her nipple, hard, until she flinches back. "What the hell do you mean, you drugged Jade?" I ask, kicking her away with my right foot, surprised those weren't bound like my hands. "Release my hands. Now." I tell her with a glare, struggling to release my hands again.

"I had to get her out of the way." Trina says, rubbing her stomach where I kicked her, the sheet covering my going with her showing my nude body. "Don't worry. I haven't harmed her." She says, grabbing my feet and holding them still.

"You are fucking insane." I tell her, kicking my right foot free and kicking her in the stomach again. "We told you to leave us alone, you fucking psychopath. You're fucking lucky we didn't turn you in." I say, internally wondering why we never called the cops on her or anything.

"And with what proof would you have had, anyway?" Trina asks, a smirk on her face. "I never left any sign of evidence."

"Let my hands go, Trina." I tell her through gritted teeth, ignoring her comment.

"Not yet. I haven't had my fun with you, yet." Trina says, her smirk growing. "Now, we should make this somewhat quick. I don't know how quick the drugs will wear off of Jade." She tells me, crawling over my body, putting her weight on my legs.

"What. Fun?" I ask, glaring at her.

"The same fun you had with Jade. Duh." Trina says, grinding herself on my leg.

"There's something you didn't consider, Trina." I tell her, closing my eyes and slipping my hands free of the cuffs, courtesy of a trick Jade taught me.

"What's that?" She asks, a small moan escaping her lips and creeping my out.

"My girlfriend's into kinky stuff." I tell her, grabbing her by the shoulder and throwing her off of me before grabbing a robe and putting it on. "We fucked up not calling the cops on you before, but not this time." I say, grabbing my phone.

"I don't think so, baby." Trina says, grabbing my phone and tossing it across my room, smashing it against the wall. "Just because you're my sister, and I love you, doesn't mean I won't hurt you." She tells me with a threatening growl, walking towards me. "This was supposed to be a fun night of sex between sisters. But you had to ruin it." She says, grabbing me and throwing me onto my bed before straddling me and holding my hands down by my head. "Now, you will go along with it. Or else." She says with a soft tone, turning it to a dark tone at the end.

"And you're fucking insane if you think I'm going to have sex with you, you crazy cu-"

"Uh-uh." Trina says, interrupting me. "That's not a polite word, Victoria." She says, pressing her hips down and moaning when our cores press against each one another. "Now, will you go along quietly, or am I going to get the handcuffs, ball gag, lube, and toys?" She asks, gripping my hands tightly.

"Neither." We hear from my doorway. Looking over, we see Cat standing there with a Jade-like glare. "Get off of her. Now." She says, walking over to us and pushing Trina off of me.

"Cat?" Trina and I ask her, staring at her. "What are you doing here?" I ask, sitting up and moving off my bed and closing my robe, tying the sash.

"Jade called me, said she was feeling weird and didn't like it." Cat says, staring at Trina. "So I came over as soon as I could, after the kid Sam and I were babysitting was picked up." She explains, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Think I won't add you to my collection?" Trina asks her, an evil smirk growing on her face. "The only question is, would it be a body I bury in the woods, or a body I fuck to submission?" She asks her, walking over to her.

"My roommate is Sam Puckett. Think I'm afraid of you?" Cat asks, laughing.

"Please. I've killed people, and the worse Sam's done is beat people up." Trina says, amused. "Night night, baby girls." She says, throwing a punch at Cat.

I'm surprised to see Cat dodge easily and grab Trina's arm, using Trina's momentum to flip Trina onto her stomach. "She also knows how to fight people with more skill than her, and she's been teaching me since she moved into the apartment." Cat tells her, holding her arm back and wrenching it. "My phone's in the hallway. Call the cops." She tells me, pulling Trina's arm when Trina tries to roll away.

 **No POV**

A half an hour later, a now dressed Tori leads three cops, two female and one male, up to her room where Cat holds a partially dressed Trina, and a half asleep Jade glares at Trina from Tori's desk chair. How Cat got Trina dressed, Tori will never know.

"Okay, get up." One of the female cops, an officer Pedesko by her nameplate ('Explains where Tori got the uniform for Sikowitz's challenge' Cat thinks when she sees the name), tells Trina as she pulls out handcuffs.

"Someone want to fill us in?" The other female cop, officer Quinn, asks as Pedesko cuffs Trina.

"Psycho bitch over there killed multiple men, drugged me, then tried to force HER OWN GODDAMN SISTER into having sex with her." Jade says, the drugs wearing off thanks to something Cat gave her. 'Remind me to ask her how she know to do that.' She thinks, making a mental note for herself.

"She's mine, bitch." Trina says, struggling in officer Pedesko's arms. "I only killed because they wanted to use her."

"Then explain Sinjin. And the guy you said you killed that didn't know Tori existed." Cat asks, being filled in by Tori as they waited for the cops.

"Sinjin knew too much. And the creep deserved it. He had a flashdrive full of pics of the girls in gym class changing. He didn't deserve to live, so I killed him." Trina says, not caring that she's not helping her case. "And the guy tried to rape me. It was purely self defense." She says, failing to get free of officer Pedesko.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe this girl killed people." The male officer, Ziggler, comments as he writes down what Trina just admitted to.

"Typical man. Thinks women can't be superior." Trina spits at him, glaring at the only male in the room. "I can prove it. Check the forest." She tells him before telling him exactly where to find the bodies. "Nothing matters here, anyway. Our father's a cop, and my godfather is a judge. I won't get in trouble for this." She tells everyone with the utmost confidence. "And when I get released, you're mine, Tori. And if I have to keep Jade away from you, I will." She promises as she's dragged away.

"Unfortunately, she has an insanity plea guaranteed." Ziggler comments as he follows after Pedesko and Quinn.

"Fucking psycho bitch." Jade says, watching the cops throw Trina in the back of one of their cars and pull away.

A month after Trina's taken away, Ziggler's warning comes true, with Trina's lawyer pleaing insanity, which passes with ease.

A few weeks later, by seducing one of the male guards and killing him after sleeping with him, Trina escapes and makes her way home, breaking into her old house and looking for Tori, shaking her head at the stupidity of a cop not having a security system.

After making her way up the stairs, she opens Tori's door, seeing Tori and Jade sleeping on Tori's bed, Jade holding Tori from behind.

"Not tonight, Jade." Trina whispers as she carefully walks over to the slumbering duo, pulling a needle out of her pocket that she acquired from a hospital she snuck into on the way. "It's time I make Tori mine. For good." She adds as she injects Jade with it, the serum used to knock patients out preventing Jade from intervening.

Once she's certain Jade isn't going to wake up while she has her fun, Trina strips and straddles Tori's hips, placing her hand over Tori's mouth to prevent her from screaming out.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry Tori. I won't hurt you." Trina says, using her free hand to play with Tori's left breasts, grinding her hips on Tori's as she does, using her full weight to prevent Tori from pushing her off. "Don't fight it, baby. This will be good for the both of us." She says before bending down and removing her hand over Tori's mouth, stopping any sound from Tori by replacing her hand with her lips.

"Tori, you awake?" They hear from outside, both recognizing their father's voice. "I just got a call that one of the guards at the asylum Trina's in was found dead." He says, opening Tori's door, trusting his only daughter and her girlfriend. "Trina? How did you get here?" He asks, regretting not grabbing his gun.

"Leave, daddy. I'm just proving to Tori that I'm the only one that'll ever love her like she deserves." The nude Vega says, glaring at the man who disowned her during her trial.

"No." David says, grabbing Trina's arm and throwing her off of Tori, wondering how Jade hasn't moved yet. "You're going back. This time, with much higher security, and no one you can kill to escape." He says, holding her down. "Tori, grab my cuffs and gun from my bedside table. And my radio. I have to call this in." He asks his youngest, and only in his eyes, daughter.

"Got it." Tori says, quickly getting out of bed after giving a confused look to Jade.

"She won't be waking up." Trina says ominously, knowing what Tori and David are thinking.

"What did you do to her?" David asks Trina, holding her down against Tori's carpeted floor.

"Drugged her. With the drug hospitals use to knock patients out so they can do operations on them. And I used double the dose they use." Trina says, laughing maniacally.

"Don't' make this any harder, Trina." David growls out when Tori returns with his gun, cuffs, and radio.

"Fuck you, _daddy_. You disowned me weeks ago." Trina spits out, trying to wiggle free.

"Because you killed multiple men, drugged Jade, twice now, and tried to rape your own sister. Two counts of that now, as well." David says, cuffing Trina. "This is Officer Vega. Requesting help bringing in an escaped mental patient." He says into his radio before giving his address and badge number.

"Oh, I'm not going back to that place." Trina says, using David's distraction with his call-in to roll away.

"Trina, don't do anything stupid." David says, raising his gun.

"No, _daddy_. Lower the gun, before you do something stupid." Trina says, glaring at the man she once called her father. "You won't shoot me. I know it. I'm unarmed and cuffed." She says, laughing. "Now, you die." She says, running at David, stopping when a gunshot rings out.

"What?" David says, looking over to see a gun in Tori's hands, his backup that he keeps under his pillow. "Tori…" He says, dropping his gun and walking over to Tori as Trina drops, a gunshot in her chest and blood spilling from the entrance wound.

"Where did you get that gun?" Jade asks, fighting through the remainder of the drugs Trina gave her and walking over to Tori, pulling her into a comforting hug as David watches and Cat joins the hug.

"I saw the barrel from under dad's pillow." Tori says, staring wide-eyed at her sister, a pair of dead eyes staring back at her as her carpet turns burgundy with Trina's blood. "I grabbed it just in case. I shot her." She says, falling to her knees and crying.

"Call an ambulance." David reports into his radio, tone somber. "It's not longer an escaped mental patient, but a murder." He fills in, dropping the radio and moving to his daughter. "You didn't have to do that, Tori." He whisper, pulling her into a hug, Jade and Cat holding onto Tori's side.

"I just acted." Tori mumbles, eyes closed as tears stream down her face.

An hour later, Tori stands in the police station, Jade beside her as Cat gives her statement, listening to the random chatter around her.

"She was taken straight down to the morgue when she arrived at the hospital." One of the male cops, someone Tori doesn't recognize, says to a cop behind a counter. "Officer Vega's oldest, Trina, was shot through the chest, getting her heart." He says, not seeing Tori or Jade standing close by, waiting for Cat and Officer Vega.

"Happy birthday, Trina." Tori whispers, crying into Jade's shoulder, the calendar in front of them showing the date.

 **Not exactly the way I planned it, but I hope it works.**

 **As an explanation, in case I haven't done so already, for why Trina latched onto Tori the way she did: Tori was always nice to her, no matter what Trina did, and with all of Trina's failed relationships and Tori comforting her (and, let's face it, her Diva attitude making her think everyone loved her being a sign of a mental issue with her), she started seeing Tori as more than her sister, eventually evolving from protecting her to making Tori hers, not matter the cost. And, while in the asylum, her mind cracked more because she felt she was betrayed, so when she managed to break out, she snapped and went after Tori, her mentality long passed rational thought, which ended in her overconfidence (seen when she was certain she wouldn't get in trouble because of her father and godfather) costing her life.**

 **Hope that was a satisfactory answer and explained things I probably should've explained in the chapter itself.**

 **There also may be a third part to wrap things up, and it'll basically be a series of diary entries of Trina's.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
